


The Turn Of The Tide

by KrysKrossZee



Series: Pet Project [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Beaches, Cheating, Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Pregnancy, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: "What's wrong?" He asked as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed, hesitating for a moment about whether or not he should follow in suit and grab some clothes for himself, but he found that he was far too concerned about what was going on, why his girlfriend was currently in tears in his bedroom."It… Shit." Victoire began but seemingly stopped herself just to take a deep breath. She leaned against the dresser, her eyes meeting his. "I should just… I should go." She mumbled out but Teddy met that with a quick shake of his head.**When a day at the beach goes awry, Teddy is left once again to try to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Series: Pet Project [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663804
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Turn Of The Tide

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't planned as an expansion to Runaways, but it ended up being one. I'm really nervous about it because smut isn't at all my forte, but Teds insisted.
> 
> Prompts used-
> 
> KCAWS Inspirational Moodboard No 1 (image at the start of the fic)

Victoire let out a squeal as Teddy caught her around the waist, swinging her 'round and dropping her into the sea. For once it was just the two of them, and for once Victoire's mind didn't seem to be fixed on the sister that she had left back at the cottage. It certainly helped that Dominique had been awake and  _ alert  _ for the better part of the morning and was currently with Molly and Auggie. Teddy loved seeing Victoire like this: happy.

Well, happy with a side of wanting to kill him for throwing her in the sea. She was sweeping her hair back as she advanced towards him, her expression a mixture of amusement and anger. Teddy took a few steps backwards before he stumbled and fell.

Victoire appeared to find it hilarious as she burst into a fit of laughter. "That was clever." She told him before he found her straddling him, not letting him up and out of the surf. Her lips were on his before he could reply, giving him salty kisses.

One of Teddy's hands twisted into the back of her hair while the other stayed in the sand to keep himself supported while she continued to kiss him. He let her deepen the kiss, just following her lead. It wasn't often that they were intimate and so those moments of intimacy were extra special. She never really let herself go, at least not when she was in such close proximity to home. At school she tended to throw caution to the wind more often, but he no longer attended Hogwarts and so his chances to see her like these were few and far between.

Teddy let his eyes close as Victoire kissed down his neck, his hand tangling further into her hair as he kept her close to him. She continued to kiss along his skin and back up to his lips. Teddy contemplated asking if she wanted to go somewhere private, but he didn't exactly know where that place would be, except for the flat that she always considered too far away from Dominique.

The more she kissed him, however, the more that he reckoned that it was well worth the risk. He pulled back just enough to look up at her and gently moved a stray strand of her strawberry blonde hair back from her face.

"Come back to mine?" He asked softly and he only just saw her nod before he apparated them to his flat.

His auror training had clearly been paying off when he managed to apparate them to his bedroom. He pulled her down onto his bed with him, his fingers already fumbling with the ties of her bikini top which fell away onto his bed. He didn't care that it was wet, or even that they were wet, as he rolled them over so that he was now on top.

Teddy's lips met her collarbone, his tongue moving along her skin and his teeth gently nipping at intervals. He felt Victoire's back arch underneath him and could only smile against his skin as she gave herself to him. His lips travelled lower, finding her breast which he gently kissed over while his hands worked on removing her shorts.

His mouth found her nipple, his tongue circling it before sucking on it. Victoire let out a moan from under him and he could feel her grip on his upper arm tighten slightly.

Once Victoire's shorts were pushed down around his knees, Teddy's hand had wandered back upwards, his fingers inching up along her leg. Slowly he started to rub his hand along her slit while he continued to suck on her tit. Teddy then switched to her other breast, allowing himself to get familiar with her body all over again. It had been a while since they had been alone like this after all.

Victoire parted her legs to allow him better access, one of her long legs hooking around his waist. Teddy parted her lips and slid a finger in so that it was gently rubbing against her clit.

"Fuck…" He heard her moan before he met her lips with his own again, his finger now sliding inside her before he pulled it out, unable to hold himself back from fucking her for much longer.

Slowly he sank down into her and she bit his bottom lip. He let out a gasp as she let go and her hands moved to his hips, her fingers sinking into his skin as she pulled him down further into her.

Teddy kept his movements slow and calculated. Even though he badly wanted her, he didn't want to rush any moment with her. The sounds that were coming from his girlfriend made him want to relish every single moment, every single breath that they had together. He bucked his hips, thrusting in and out of her almost rhythmically while Victoire's fingers dug so deep into his skin that he was sure that she had drawn blood, though he didn't particularly care about that.

Her back arched again and she deepened the kiss, moaning against his mouth as her whole body trembled beneath him. Something felt different about her, something that he was only picking up on now, but that wasn't to say that it was at all a bad different.

He tried to keep the moment going for as long as he possibly could but he knew that he was close. He slowed down his movements, his hips grinding against her before he could hold himself back no longer. He pulled out, grabbing what he assumed was a sock from beside the bed while he pressed his lips to hers again.

He was met with a gentle kiss from her in return, one that he hadn't quite been expecting. He swept her hair back from her face as he gazed down at her, only to find that her eyes were filled with tears as she looked back up at him.

"Vicky?" A frown swiftly moved onto his features as his hand moved to cup her cheek. "Did I - did I hurt you?" She hadn't given him any sign that he had hurt her, nor did he think he had, but he didn't know what else could possibly have made her tear up like this.

Victoire shook her head slightly as she pushed him off of her and proceeded to pull her knees to her chest. Teddy watched her, wondering if he should attempt to comfort her or if she even wanted him to attempt to touch her. She didn't say anything for a while, just tightened her arms around her legs.

Teddy swallowed thickly as he watched her before he pushed himself up into a sitting position and laid a hand on her warm back. Her hair was still damp from the sea and her skin smelt of salt and sweat.

"What's going on..?" He asked slowly as his fingers ran up and down her back. He was glad that she didn't pull away from him, though she didn't quite seem to take the comfort that he was offering her straight away.

"There's…" Victoire began slowly but she trailed off with a shake of her head before she uncurled those long legs of hers, standing up and letting her bikini shorts fall to the floor. Teddy watched as she moved to his dresser and grabbed herself a shirt. Teddy waited for her to turn to face him again. Tears were falling down her cheeks but for some reason he didn't think that Victoire wanted him to touch her, much less wrap his arms around her.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed, hesitating for a moment about whether or not he should follow in suit and grab some clothes for himself, but he found that he was far too concerned about what was going on, why his girlfriend was currently in tears in his bedroom.

"It… Shit." Victoire began but seemingly stopped herself just to take a deep breath. She leaned against the dresser, her eyes meeting his. "I should just… I should go." She mumbled out but Teddy met that with a quick shake of his head.

"No, Vicky. Please. You need to tell me what's wrong. I can't help you unless you tell me what's going on." He was whispering now, unable to make his voice any louder just then.

He watched her take another slow, deep breath but she spoke again, this time her words clear and they seemed to ring around his head and around his flat. "I'm pregnant." A flurry of emotions ran through him, none seemed to want to stick in his brain for long enough for him to process them, however.

"Pregnant?" He repeated slowly as he stood up. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and press kisses to get face, to let her know that everything was going to be okay. A baby wasn't a bad thing after all. Sure, she was still technically in school, but it wasn't as if she ever actually attended Hogwarts. He would be finished his auror training soon as well and he would be able to support all three of them. They could do this.

"Don't." Victoire held up her hands before he reached her. "Please don't touch me. I - shit. Teds. It's not…" She trailed off again but Teddy didn't need her to finish that sentence anyway.

He dropped back down onto the bed heavily as his heart fell to the pit of his stomach. Of course it wasn't his baby. That was far too simple. He just nodded, unable to say anything. His words seemed to be stuck. He almost felt as though the words that were stuck were the very reason that he was struggling to breathe now. He knew that Victoire had been struggling when she'd been away at school - that was the reason that she only ever went to school for two weeks at a time before she came home to Dominique - but he hadn't at all thought that she was struggling enough to seek solace with someone that wasn't him.

Victoire was pacing now but Teddy had to leave her to it while he grabbed himself some clothes and pulled them on in the hopes of making himself feel less exposed somehow. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest but at least it was helping him to keep grounded. He knew that he could be standing there, firing accusations at her, to let his anger out, but at the end of the day, doing that wouldn't help either of them.

Once he had pulled a pair of boxers and a t-shirt on, he sat back down on his bed and looked up at her. He wanted her to stop pacing, to face him and explain, but at the same time, he didn't at all want to know what had made her come to the decision to cheat on him in the first place. He took a breath before letting his head drop into his hands. He rubbed his temples as he tried to make himself process exactly what was going on.

“Vicky…?” He whispered, his voice shaking more than he would have liked it to, but there wasn’t much that he could do about that at this present moment in time.

“I’m thinking.” She muttered, still pacing. Her face was a ghostly white and it made Teddy feel sick to his stomach. He wanted more than anything to make her feel like she was safe again.

“Just… Vic…” He trailed off, unsure what he was actually going to say. She had told him outright that the child wasn’t his - just moments after telling him that his suspicions were right and that she was in fact pregnant. She’d cheated on him. What did she have to think about? He closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath.

The bed shifted slightly after a moment or two and he opened his eyes again to look round at his fiancee. He didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t say anything anyway. There was nothing that he could do or say to make this better. She was the one that had hurt him and although his brain was busy making all of the excuses that it possibly could for her (she’s just left school, her sister’s dying, her brother’s getting worse), he had to accept that she had to be the one to try to fix this.

“I’m keeping it.” She said quietly, her tone matter-of-fact.

Teddy closed his eyes again. Before when it was just a suspicion, when he had thought that maybe the baby was his, he was sort of excited. A family of his own wasn’t something that Teddy had ever had. As much as his gran treated him like he was her son, he knew that he couldn’t replace the daughter that she had lost and he knew that she couldn’t replace his mother. The Potters treated him like he was one of their children, but at the end of the day he knew he wasn’t.

A baby of his own would have been something different.

But this wasn’t his baby. And even if he did stay with Victoire - which he probably would because that was who he was - he would just continue to be a weird piece of furniture in her and her child’s life.

“Who’s the guy?” He asked after a moment or two as he forced his eyes to open again. He couldn’t make himself look at her however. At least not properly, it was far too painful.

“He’s not in the picture.” She told him, and he took this to mean that she didn’t actually know who the father of her child was.

They were silent for a long while before Teddy forced himself to speak. “I’ll be here for you.” He said quietly. “But I need… I’m gonna go over to Harry’s. It’s pizza night and I need… I’ll be home tomorrow, okay?”

He saw Victoire nod out of the corner of his eye. He saw her eyes fill with tears and he tried desperately to ignore the pang of guilt that hit him. She’d hurt him in more ways than he could even begin to explain to her. He deserved a night off.

“Sure.” She whispered.

He tried to ignore how hurt she sounded. He would not allow himself to feel guilty when it was Victoire who had betrayed his trust. He knew that she was a mess but that didn’t give her permission to sleep with someone that wasn’t him, that didn’t give her permission to hurt him like this. He was willing to push that aside for her sake, but that didn’t mean that he was ready to forgive her just now.

He felt sick and that meant that he needed to put as much distance between himself and her for just one night. He would come back tomorrow a better man, he was sure of it. Tonight it made the most sense to be with his godparents and Lily Luna. At times like this he was glad that she was still too little to attend Hogwarts so that she could take all of his troubles away. Next year was going to be so much harder, especially now.

“I love you, Vicky.” He said softly once he had pulled the rest of his clothes back on. “Tell Nique I’ll see her tomorrow.” It killed him that he hadn’t managed to say goodnight to Dominique himself, but he knew that he couldn’t face her. She would want to know why he was upset and this wasn’t something that he was able to confide in her. In her whole life, Teddy had never once kept anything from his best friend - but it would seem that he was going to have to start now.

Victoire said nothing but he could feel her eyes burning into the back of his skull as he made his way towards his fireplace. He couldn’t turn to face her, not unless she wanted to see him ugly cry, and he was sure that she felt bad enough as it was.


End file.
